Parenthood
by caskett09013
Summary: just give it a chance and I love reviews most of the time
1. Chapter 1

A son is born(short intro)

Junior is Beckett and Castles first child/son. They love him for than anything he is a miracle child for them after having a stillborn. Beckett and Castle had taken time off but it was Beckett who spend most time with him. Junior was a big baby he had castles eyes and Becketts smile.

one stormy night Junior is crying his eyes out Beckett wakes up she picks up a silk dressing gown and puts it on she walks into the nursery Junior has his arms up waiting for Beckett to pick him up she picks him and wraps him up in several blankets as she walks to a chair while doing that she is rocking him up and down.  
"shhh shhh shhh"  
She sits down in the rocking chair she holds him close to her but it is no use the louder it gets the louder he gets she tries rocking him on the rocking chair nothing she tires singing nothing Castle walks in.  
"how is he going"  
"nothing he wont stop crying till the storm stops"  
"what else have you tired"  
"rocking,cuddling and singing"  
"what about a bottle"  
"i'll go warm one up"  
She hands Junior to Castle but he cries louder. Beckett returns with a warmed up bottle "its no point Beckett he just wants his momma"  
Beckett takes Junior from Castle she sits down in the rocking chair with him she puts the bottle near his mouth he moves his head he covers his mouth with the blanket.  
"its no use"  
"can you put this is in the bottle warmer"  
Castle walks out of the stands up she walks over to the crib grabs out his toy cow she sits back down in the rocking chair she gives it to him "see moo moo wants you to stop crying"  
an hour later "come on baby boy aren't you sleepy yet"  
she tries the bottle again she puts it near his mouth he takes it.  
"good boy"  
she repeats as she holds the bottle up for him his big blue eyes look up at her she walks over to the crib and puts him she starts to walk away when she hears a little cry she walks back in he has his arms up waiting for Beckett to picks him up.  
she walks to her and castles bedroom she lies down with Junior. 


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett is in the bathroom giving Junior a bath castle walks in  
"if you hear a knock at the door please don't answer it"  
Castle walks out. Beckett grabs a towel and wraps junior in it  
"Castle"  
she catches up with him  
"shhh she can hear you"  
"who can hear me"  
"Gina"  
"Gina is here"  
"no she send me a text saying she was on her way"  
"just hand her the chapter and shut the door"  
"the chapter is not the problem"  
"what is the problem"  
Castle gives Beckett a look. Beckett finally gets what he is saying  
"me...i'm the problem"  
"Beckett i'm not going to lie you...you don't have the best of tamper as long as Gina goes"  
"she said out marriage and me getting pregnant was the worst thing you could have done"  
"she has to learn she can only control if she publishes my book she cant control my life"  
"well tell her that"  
Beckett walks away Castle groans  
"do i have to"  
As she is walking away she places Junior on the changing table  
"its like i married a child"  
she said under her breath


	3. Chapter 3

Update Junior can talk and walk

Junior is in his high chair in the kitchen while castle cooks dinner  
"daddy"  
"whats wrong buddy"  
"when is poppy coming"  
"she still has to spend a little more time in mamas tummy"  
"i really want to play with her"  
"you wont be able play with her for awhile"  
Beckett walks through the door she walks over to Junior she goes to kiss him on the head she is stopped by him asking a question  
"mamma"  
"whats wrong babe"  
"i want Poppy to come"  
"i know me too"  
she said as she kissed him on head

Beckett and Castle are reading in bed when Beckett feels a sudden pain she is in labour

In the hospital Beckett is having contractions Castle is holding her hand  
"Castle it really hurts"  
"of course it hurts you are having contractions"  
"no it hurts"  
"its the same pain you had when you had junior"  
"no this really hurts"  
"okay i will go get a doctor"  
before he even walks out Beckett faints

Sorry its a short chapter what will happen


	4. Chapter 4

Beep beep beep beep goes the cardiac monitor the doctors have short time to save Beckett and her baby Castle walks backwards and forwards in the waiting room after a while he is giving his baby while Beckett still looks so much like Beckett she is very chubby but that's what made her so cuddly  
Beckett wakes up  
"Castle"  
she said in a weak tone  
"yes Kate i'm right here"  
"is that her"  
"yes"  
"is she okay"  
"she's fine just like you"  
He hands over Poppy to Beckett. Beckett smiles  
"shes so beautiful"  
Beckett bust out into tears  
"Honey don't cry its okay"  
"its a happy cry not a sad cry"  
"i know"  
"Where is Junior with Espo and Lanie"  
"can you pick him up i want to see him"  
"and he wants to see his sister"

Castle walks up the hospital holding Juniors hand  
"remember Junior mummy is going to be tired so we cant be loud it will scare your sister and also mummy is in pain so be careful"  
Castle reaches Beckett's room he picks up Junior  
Beckett's face lights up  
"Come here"  
Castle sits Junior on her bed she gives him a big bear hug and keeps kissing him on the check. Junior laughs hard  
"mamma stop" 


	5. Chapter 5

Today was castles day from hell why  
1:Captain Gate has left Beckett has became the boss.  
2:Junior(1 and a half) was really sick with vomiting.  
(1 month) was having trouble sleeping so was grumpy which meant she was crying all the time  
4:Gina wouldn't get off my back about wanting 4 chapters due  
Castle had just put Poppy down she had finely gone to sleep. Castle walked into his study poured a drink sat down and took a big deep a big loud knock at the door made Poppy cry again he knew whose knock it was he walked to the door with poppy crying he opened the door  
"Dam it Gina"  
"where is my chapters rick"  
"i don't have you four chapters i'm not a slave"  
"we need it for the book tour"  
"for the one hundred time i'm not going on your book tour"  
"and why not"  
"Beckett has a new job which means more hours which also means i have to look after my sick son and my sleepy baby which you just woke up"|  
"fine i'm going"  
Castle has he's head on his keyboard his not sleeping he has really bad writers block. Beckett walks over to Castle and starts giving him a neck massage.  
"you okay babe"  
Castle lifts his head up Beckett's arms dangling around his neck he puts his hand on her hands  
"no it was hell"  
"what happened"  
"well after spending the whole morning trying to get poppy to sleep i finally did but Gina knocked loudly at the door waking her up she also wanted me to go on a book tour which i said no to"  
he sighs he speaks again  
"is it going to be like this every day"  
"no its not were just got a lot going on with the job,Junior being sick and still getting use to a new baby"  
"your right"  
"i'll go get dinner and look after the kids you work on your book"  
Beckett walks past Juniors open bedroom door  
"mommy"  
Beckett walks into his room she was kneeling down beside his bed  
"yes baby whats wrong"  
"please don't leave tomorrow"  
Beckett looked in his big blue puppy eyes how could she say no  
"okay baby boy i'll stay"  
Beckett walks in places a hamburger next to Castle  
"I'm taking the day off tomorrow"  
"why"  
"because its killing me going to work when he is sick"  
Beckett and Castle are asleep in comes up to Beckett  
"mummy"  
Beckett wakes up Junior has a tone in his voice like he had been crying  
"whats wrong"  
"i'm scared"  
"scared of what"  
"of being sick"  
Beckett picks up Junior she places him on her lap he bury's his head on her shoulder she rocks back and forward he goes back to sleep she stands up and puts him back in his bed she moves the hair out of his face and kiss him on the forehead.


	6. authors note

Hey guys i the author is writing you this quick note first of all thanks to all the people who have followed and have given reviews you guys are awesome and also just wanted to add quickly each night i will add a new chapter or i will try from Monday till Friday from 8-4 i will only answer reviews i cant publish or write anything due to me being at school. so thanks guys

and also in 3 weeks i have tests and a drama play to do so there will not be any chapters maybe


	7. Chapter 6

update Poppy is now 6 months Junior is 2 and Beckett is 4 months pregnant

Castle is making pancakes and runs out from the playroom he tugs on his dad's dressing gown

"whats wrong buddy"  
"Poppy is trying to walk again"  
"dam it not again"  
he said as he run off to the playroom he picks up a crying Poppy  
"honey you just learned how to crawl you cant walk yet"  
Junior calls out from the kitchen  
"daddy whats that smell and black stuff coming from it

"the pancakes"  
Castle said in a runs out to the kitchen he puts the pancakes in the bin he than grabs a mug out and pours the coffee he takes it Becketts room who is still asleep due to a big case he walks over to Becketts side photos and info everywhere but he doesn't notices and nearly trips over

"don't trip over castle"  
"oh shut up"  
"whats that smell"  
"i burned the pancakes that i was making for you"  
Beckett goes to drink the coffee when she puts it down  
"what does it not taste good"  
"coffee in pregnancy is not good"  
"its fine for one cup"  
"whats all the crying about out there is Poppy trying to walk again"  
Castle sits on the edge of the bed  
"we need to move"  
"what do you mean Castle"  
"are loft is getting too small in 5 months we are going to have 5 people in this loft"  
"i know the loft is getting small but what your talking about is the type of house that is on the other side"  
"so"  
"the loft is close too everything we need and plus its the biggest place in the whole building"  
"well when i brought the loft they said i could built upstairs"  
"upstairs in the roof"  
"it has space too build rooms"  
"what we going to build up there Castle"  
"bedrooms,playroom,lounge room and a indoor pool"  
"sure"  
"are you listening"  
"Castle i'm half asleep" 


	8. Chapter 7

Four months ago Beckett had let Castle hire builders to build an upstairs to their loft. For the last four months she has wished she said was 1 month away from her due date she was going stir crazy Castle was on a short book tour so she had to take time off she was also having a hard time looking after after two children Junior and Poppy have been paint or drawing on the walls in one day Castle was coming home Beckett was counting down hours,minutes and seconds. But Castle had came home early he walks in and goes to their bedroom it is very windy the door slams behind him  
"Castle"  
Beckett said in her sleep she wakes up and pulls herself up  
"what are you doing home"  
"book tour ended early"  
"did the book tour end early or did you end it early"  
"i thought you would be happy i came home early"  
"Castle you have no idea how happy i'm to see you"  
"maybe going on a book tour while your 8 months pregnant while looking after two little kids was not the best idea"  
"i was more than happy to look after the kids but with all the paper work i had i didn't have much of an eye on them if i did maybe i wouldnt have to spend most the time washing the wall"  
"is that the reason why are wall is glowing in the dark"  
"i missed a spot"  
Beckett slid down the bed head her head landing on the pillow she tosses over her head in the reachs over and rubs his hand on her back


	9. Chapter 8

Beckett is lying in her hospital bed again holding her newborn baby and Poppy walk in  
"Hey guys do you want to meet your sister"  
"sister"  
"yes Junior"  
"oh man"  
"i told you"  
Poppy joins in. Castle puts Poppy down on the chair she stands up holding onto the rails for support and towers over Sophia  
Castle puts his hands on both of Juniors shoulders  
"Junior aren't you going to go see your new sister"  
Junior looks up at Castle  
"i wanted a baby bother"  
"junior"  
Castle said as he gets down on one knee his hand on his back  
"you have the greatest gift in the world"  
"what it is"  
"well not only do you have a ruggedly handsome dad"  
Beckett rolls her eyes  
"but you also have to look after your little sisters"  
"okay"


	10. Chapter 9

Alexis is visiting to help out her dad and Beckett helping them look after the baby,looking after the kids and moving things is talking to her dad

"so dad how they taking it"  
"Poppy doesn't care just as long as she is a big sister and Junior has coming around to having 2 sisters how are you taking it"  
"after 19 years i'm very happy"  
"hey i offered to you get you a puppy"  
Junior walks in Alexis picks him up and puts him on his lap  
"dad"  
"yes Junior  
"the next time you have a baby can you have a boy"  
"I think we are set"  
"whats that mean"  
"it means no more babies"  
"well i want a puppy"  
"no"  
why not"  
"because you than Poppy will want one"  
Poppy runs in  
"i want a kitty"  
"we are not getting a kitty we are getting a puppy"  
"we are not getting anything"  
Castle adds in  
"what about a"  
"no Junior nothing"  
Beckett walks through the and Poppy run to Beckett  
"whats going on"  
Junior and Poppy talk about once  
"one at a time"  
"i want a puppy and daddy want buy us one"  
"way to make me the bad guy"  
Castle add's  
"i want a kitty"  
"i already got what i want"  
Alexis joins in  
"Not helping  
Castle adds

Do you think they should get a pet and if they do what should they get


	11. Chapter 10

Note(the airplane in the story is made up)

Sophia is sitting on Becketts and Castles bed surrounded by is packing suitcases but she is having trouble doing it

"Sophia honey can you stop"  
Poppy walks into the bedroom her suitcase is open her stuff is following out behind her  
"Mummy i need help"  
"you got to much in it"  
Castle walks into the room  
"is there a reason why there is a toy trail"  
"yeah i'm taking them all to Disneyland"  
Castle kneels down and puts his hand on poppy's back

"honey if you take all the toys than who is going to protect your bedroom"  
"but if i take one the rest will feel left out"  
"i was talking to them the other night and they said that rainbow(unicorn) and Annabelle(baby doll) should go"  
"did they really"  
"yes we have poker nights"  
"okay"  
Poppy walks away picking up the toys as she goes along

"Poker Castle really"  
"what"

Beckett turns has thrown clothes from the suitcase.

At the airport  
Junior,Poppy and Castle run around the chair pretending to be grabs Castles hand

"Castle"  
"what"  
"your not 1 or 2 years old"  
Castle sits goes back to flip the pages for Sophia on Sophia's book  
"your no fun"  
"i am fun"  
"no your not"  
"Castle why do you make me the boring parent"

fight 26 to California is now boarding  
The whole plane is a first class plane but this was different style the style of the plane each person/group has a little cubed room that has a curtain that you can close and open. In the little room there is the normal airplane chairs against the walls the chairs have an airplane tray with a tv on it and a big tv above the curtain the walls are sound proof walls with overhead lockers to put your bags in.

Beckett starts to put the bags in the overhead lockers she picks up 2 bags that are Poppy's  
"i don't remember packing these two Poppy whats in them"  
"Rainbow and Annabelle's suitcases"  
"Whats in them"  
"their food,clothes and other stuff"  
Castle looks in the bag  
"are they moving there"  
"no daddy don't be silly"  
"what they have enough stuff to move here" 


	12. Chapter 11

Update i forgot last chapter(Junior 3,Poppy 2)

Poppy was changing her dolly into clothes  
"Poppy you just changed its clothes"  
"Junior i change her at morning,lunch and dinner"  
she than swaps the doll for the unicorn  
"Junior why don't you put clothes on moo(cow)"  
"because i'm a boy i don't dress up things and cows don't wear clothes"  
"so don't unicorns but i still dress rainbow up"  
"unicorns are not real"  
"yes they are"  
in a anger rage she starts hits Junior  
Junior starts to repeat hitting Poppy over and over  
"ouch Junior stop"  
Beckett walks back in  
"hey hey hey"  
she said as she tries to hold Junior arms since he is out of control he kicks Beckett in the picks him up and places him on the other side of the play room  
"Junior you don't hit or kick"  
"i didn't kick"  
"yes you did you kicked me"  
"she started it"  
"he said unicorns are not real"  
Castle walks in  
"whats going on"  
"i hate this family"  
Junior runs runs into Juniors room she goes beside his bed  
"Junior"  
"no"  
"Junior please talk to me"  
"no you like poppy better"  
"you,poppy and Sophia you guys are all equal"  
no answer  
"okay just come out when your ready"

Beckett and Castle are asleep Beckett turns over to face Castle  
"Castle"  
she whispers  
"yes"  
"i think Junior think we like Poppy and Sophia better"  
"did you tell him they are equal"  
"tomorrow can you just spend sometime with him tomorrow"  
"okay"

Do you think Beckett and Castle need to spend more time with Junior


	13. Chapter 12

this chapter is mostly about Beckett she might be a little out of character

Over night New York was dumped with fresh snow by 7:00am which is the time Junior was up the whole city was getting eaten by looked out the window he couldn't believe his eyes he ran out of his bed and into Sophia's room. He wakes her up when he does he grabs her out and than goes into poppy's room.  
"Poppy wake up its snowing"  
"Junior its to early"  
meanwhile in Beckett and Castles room  
"Beckett wake up its snowing"  
"Castle its to early"  
Castle rolls over on to Beckett's side he moves next to her. He starts to hug her he puts his head on her hair.  
"i just thought the snow would cheer you up"  
Beckett said nothing back  
"i'll go get some coffee"  
he said as he kisses her on the wasn't the fact that she had a miscarriage all though she was upset about the flashbacks about her stillborn that was 4 years ago. Even though he was never born alive she still remembers when she first herd his heart beat she fell in love with him and when he was born she fell in love with him even more but she knew it would do nothing to help him there was no hope on him coming back to life she found that hard to accept she still walks in with coffee he goes to give Beckett her coffee she just stays still  
"Beckett,Kate,kate"  
I'll just leave this here he puts her coffee on the side she doesn't move Castle goes to exit the room  
"what did i do wrong Castle"  
he stops and turns around he makes his way back to the bed he goes under finely she moves really fast she lands on Castles chest she starts to cry he starts to stroke and kiss her hair.  
"you did nothing wrong we just got unlucky"  
"how do you get so unlucky that your first child dies as soon as there born"  
"what has brought this on"  
"i was going to tell you but i thought what if something happened and something did"  
"what"  
Castle said in a worried tone Beckett starts to tear up but she wipes the tears  
"Kate please tell me"  
"i had a miscarriage"  
Castle is trying not to cry she moves her head from his chest  
"i know i have gone and done it again"  
"done what"  
"lost another child"  
"Beckett you have to stop beating you self up about this"  
"thanks Castle"  
She said as she started to kiss him  
"I love you Beckett"  
"always"


	14. Chapter 13

Parenthood chapter 13  
Beckett is playing with Sophia in her high chair her phone starts to buzz. She picks up the phone  
"Beckett"  
Sophia reaches out for Beckett trying to get her back. Beckett hangs up the phone  
She picks up Sophia  
"Bye baby girl mummy has to go"  
Sophia starts to cry she walks into the study and hands Sophia over to Castle she than leaves out the front door. Sophia still crying and point towards the door castle try's to kiss her on the cheeks but she pulls away or moves. He puts her in the playroom. Junior talks to Sophia from the chair  
"She's gone Sophia deal with it"  
Castle walks into the room  
"Junior"  
"What"  
"Be nice"  
"She is such a cry baby"  
"She is a baby junior know come on its time for pre school I have to go"

At the precinct  
Beckett walks into the break room and walks up to castle  
"Did you know you can get kicked out of pre school because I didn't"  
"Why what happened"  
"He his been starting fights,damaged objects and not doing what he has been told"  
"Wow that's bad"  
"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree"  
She said as she walked away  
"His you son too"


	15. Chapter 14

Castle sits on the Juniors bed. Junior has covered himself with a bed doona  
"You know your going to have come out soon"  
"why"  
"you will run out if air to breath"  
Junior gets rid of the doona"  
"i wont yell if you just tell me"  
"i want mummy"  
"why cant you talk to me"  
"because you don't care"  
"i do care...come on please tell me"  
"its really bad"  
"i promise not to yell or raise my voice"  
Junior crawls over to where Castle picks him up and puts him on his lap  
"i have no friends"  
"is that what the fights are about"  
"no"  
"than what"  
"this boy has being picking on Poppy"  
"Junior fights are not the answer"  
"but i don't start them"  
"who starts them"  
"the boy he hits me and when the teacher turns around he said i hit them"  
"and what about the damaged objects"  
"he keeps saying it me"  
Okay stay there. Castle walks out the door  
"Kate Kate"  
"what is it Castle"  
"Junior has been framed"  
"framed what do you mean framed his 4"  
"this kid has been picking on Poppy and his been putting the blame on Junior"  
"shut the front door"  
Beckett walks over to coat hanger near the door  
"Beckett what are doing"  
"You coming"  
She shuts the door than a couple of seconds later she walks through the door  
"i need the witness"

The pre school office  
Beckett and Castle wait in the waiting area. When through the door comes Josh  
"Castle"  
"yes"  
"shoot me" 


	16. Chapter 15

In the principle's office  
Beckett is having a big rant about Josh and his kid  
"the apple does not fall far from the tree"  
"Mrs Castle"  
Beckett still goes on with her rant  
"MRS CASTLE"  
"sorry"  
Josh starts to clap  
"bravo"  
Beckett grabs Josh by the collar  
"detective"  
"WHAT"  
"unhand Mr davidson"  
she keeps a hold of him  
"now"  
she lets go of him  
"now sit down Mrs Castle"  
Beckett sits down  
"i know your angry about your son but lashing out on Mr Davidson"  
Josh joins in  
"No Sir this about something else Kate is still not over me"  
Beckett goes to slap him when Castle grabs her hand and puts it down  
"Mr Castle how do this two know each other"  
"see this two used to go out and it ended bad"  
"because you let her go shot,told her you loved her and had kissed much before the event"  
"you guys were going to break up anyway"  
"because of you"  
"no Josh it was actually was because you were never there"  
Beckett adds in  
"Mr Castle,Mrs Castle and Mr Davidson i don't think this is about the kids"  
"maybe his kid shouldn't have framed my kid"  
Castle adds in. Josh is about to talk  
"Mr Davidson hush go on Mr Castle"  
"you see his kid has been picking on my little girl Poppy and my Junior only said for him to leave Poppy alone"  
Castle goes on with his story  
"well than Mr Castle Junior is allowed back and Mr Davidson i'm going to have you to leave"  
Castle and Beckett walk to the car  
"i knew i should have brought a gun"  
Beckett said


	17. Chapter 16

Castle and Beckett are asleep Castle turns over to see Beckett for 6 years he has loved waking up to her face there was nothing more beautiful than Beckett when she was sleeping. Her head was burred in the pillow her hair was sitting perfectly. Castle pushes the hair out Beckett's face he couldn't believe she was pregnant again with their 4th child he feels Becketts hand grab hold of his hand she holds it still on her cheek as she wakes up.

"Beckett go back to sleep you need it sorry for waking you up"

"Its fine I love it when you stroke my hair castle it was relaxing"

Becketts smile goes

"hey whats wrong"

"I'm scared that I'm going to have another stillborn or that anything can go wrong"

" it's okay we will get through this together I'm not leaving you"

"Alright we need to get up"

castle groans

"why"

"we have kids that are going to wake up an second and plus it's Juniors first day of school and drop the others at daycare and preschool"

"and than we come back to bed"

"no we have work"

"please stop your killing me"

"if it's paper work we will come back now come one grandpa"

Beckett walks into juniors room.

"Junior I don't think hiding is going to help"

"why"

"because you will run out of air and you will die"

"Okay"

"come on it won't be that bad"

she pulls the blanket off him

"I wish scout could come with me he is my only friend"

scout was a puppy beagle junior had got for his birthday

"you know what"

"what"

"you and your dad are so alike its scary"

Meanwhile in the kitchen

castle puts a plate of pancakes in front of Poppy

"careful sweetie it's hot"

castle than takes a slip of his hot coffee

"careful daddy it's hot"

"thanks honey"

Beckett walks into the room. castle is rubbing the ice on his tongue he turns around and sees beckett

"I can"

"i don't even want to know"

i will update soon on juniors first day and if anyone is puzzled junior is 5 poppy is 4 and sophia is 3


	18. Chapter 16(p2) and chapter 17

Hey guys this is the part 2 to chapter 16 it's shares a chapter with 17 so when I do this ... That means it's chapter 17

Beckett bends down to hug Junior  
"Bye sweetie"  
" bye"  
Junior hugs castles leg  
"Bye buddy"  
"Bye"

They go back to the loft and sleep  
Beckett go back to sleep"  
"Castle"  
"Stop worrying"  
" how are you so"  
"Clam"  
"Yes"  
"I went through this with Alexis"  
"What did you do"  
"Not think about it"  
Beckett rolls over to castle hugs him she buried her head in his neck  
"It's just it's hard to see your first born grow up"  
"Your telling me...he will be fine"

Chapter 17  
It's been one year so how was the caskett household  
Junior was 6 and was in year 1  
Poppy was 5 and was in kindergarten  
Sophia was in her last year of pre school  
And the twins:Tyler and Lindsey were one

Castle walks into the loft he is greeted by Poppy who is sitting on the lounge  
"Hello papa"  
Poppy said in a British voice  
"Uh hi"  
Castle heads towards the his room  
"Beckett why is Poppy British"  
"Um she made a friend today we is British"  
"Oh so who is she"  
"he"  
Castle starts to get mad  
"Castle clam down there just kids"  
Castle gives her a shocked look  
"There going out aren't they"  
"Yes but it means nothing they are 5 and it's only Poppy"  
"Yes it's Poppy than it's Sophia and it's Lindsey"  
"She just wants to be like Alexis"  
"But"  
Beckett rolls her eyes  
"Don't roll your eyes at me"  
Beckett walks off  
"Where are you going"  
"We can talk when you clam down and stop acting like a crazy person"  
"I'm not a crazy person I"m a father"  
Castle walks into the kitchen and sits down on the bar stool next to Junior who is writing a letter  
"Hi dad do you think this is a good love letter"  
Castle puts his head down and groans  
"Junior honey this might not be the best time"  
Beckett said to walks over to Castle  
"You okay Castle"  
"Why why me why is it always me"  
Poppy walks up to Beckett and Castle  
"Mummy how old do you have to be to get married"  
Castle groans as he walks off  
"Why"h  
He said as he sits on the lounge  
Pi walks in  
"Hey Mr C and Mrs C"  
"Come right in Pi this is the house of love after all"  
Than Alexis comes in  
"Hi Alexis thanks by the way"  
He said as he walks away and slams the bedroom door  
"Beckett what's wrong with dad"  
"His having a melt down"  
"Why"  
"Poppy has a boyfriend because she wants to be like you"  
"Oh"  
Beckett walks into the bedroom she notices Castles flat on his chest she sits down next to him and rubs his back  
"You okay babe"  
"It's all over Katie I have lost my daughter and son to boys and girls"  
"I know"  
"Isn't this the age were girls and boys hate each other"  
"It will be okay"  
"This want supposed to happen till they were 12 or older"  
"Are you coming to dinner"  
"No I can't take anymore pain"  
"Now your just being dramatic"  
"Yep I'm dramatic and a bad dad"  
"Your over reacting"  
"No I'm not I'm a father doing his natural reaction"  
"Okay fine"  
She said as she kissed his hair

Are you on Beckett or Castles side


	19. Chapter 18

Hey guys I'm not into Halloween but I thought I would write this chapter for you my readers so enjoy.

Beckett is in the kitchen making breakfast when castle sneaks up on her  
And screams it makes her jump she turns around and Castle is laughing  
"CASTLE"  
She said as she started to hit him  
"Ow ow ow ow ow"  
"Why did you do that"  
"One because your reaction was funny and two because it's Halloween"  
"I'm going to get you back"  
"Okay at first I wasn't scared but now I'm"  
"You should be"  
She said as she kissed him  
Junior walks out with Lindsey holding his hand with Poppy on his other hand and Sophia on his back  
"children in the room"  
Junior said  
"Looks like you got your hand full"  
"You think dad"  
He puts down all his sisters and lifts them one by one onto the bar stools beckett places pancakes in front of them  
"Eat quick guys you will be late"  
"Mum why do we have to go to school on Halloween that means less time trick or treating"  
"Junior even if you didn't go to school everyone would be at work"  
"Dad isn't it heavily snowing"  
He said as he winks  
"No"  
"Dad come on"  
"I'm sorry I'm already in trouble"  
"Junior I will pick you up at lunch"  
"Fine mum"  
"So what are you guys dressing up as"  
"Castle did you forget"  
"Yes"  
"Dam it castle"  
Beckett turns back to the kids  
"Junior you go first"  
"Jake from adventure time"  
"Okay Poppy"  
"I want to go as you mummy"  
"I"ll. see what I can do"  
"Sophia"  
"An angel"  
"Lindsey"  
"Cookie Monster"  
"Where's Tyler"  
"Here I'm mummy"  
He said as he walks out castle picks him and puts him on the chair  
"So Tyler who are you dressing up as"  
"scooby doo"  
"Okay I will have a look"

12 precinct  
Beckett walks up to espo desk  
"Hey espo can you do something for me"  
"Halloween trick on castle"  
"Yes"  
"Lay it on me"  
"Okay I found this funny video he will like but halfway something scary pops up and scares him"  
"Got it"  
"Thanks"

12 precinct  
Castle screams and sits down next to Beckett  
"I just saw a funny video but half way something scary pops up"  
"Who did that"  
"Well there tall,tanned,beautiful,ponytail hair and goes by the name Kate Beckett  
"I told you I would get you back castle"  
"Foul play"  
Lanie walks over  
"I herd screaming"  
"Castle scared me this morning so I got him back"  
"What did he do"  
"He scared me this morning while I was chopping with a sharp knife"  
"Castle"  
She said as she hits him over the head  
"I had to get her before she got me"  
"That's low so low"  
"Low you should hear hers first"  
"What did she do Castle"  
"Espo is showing me a funny video and half way a scary face pops up"  
Lanie holds up her hand for a high five  
"Girl"  
She said as she high fived Beckett  
"Ryan come here"  
Castle shouts out  
"Yes Castle"  
"She"  
I know castle"  
He high fives beckett  
"Nice"

Elevator to castles loft  
"So your not going to talk to me Castle  
Castle looks at the elevator doors  
"Not even going to look at me"  
She walks over to Castle she stands right in front of him he turns he head  
"I know what would make you talk to me"  
She grabs his nose  
"Apples apples"  
She let's go and the elevator opens


	20. Chapter 19

Junior and Poppy are looking for a game to play  
"What about twister Poppy"  
"Sure"  
Junior grabs the game a leather diary falls out  
"What is Junior"  
"I don't know let's check it out"  
The 2 kids run into the bathroom they close and lock the door  
"Do you know how to read junior"  
"Yes do you"  
"Kinda"  
The open it up dust comes out they cough  
"Kate Beckett's diary"  
the first page reads  
"Junior I don't think we should read this"  
"Relax mum and dad won't be back for a while and Pi's asleep"  
"Fine"  
" you ready"  
"Just get it over with"  
He turns the first page  
"At night I lie there cold and alone I wish I had somebody to cuddle in the night somebody to stroke my hair and tell them they love me but it's not josh I want it's Castle"  
The first page ends  
"Junior who is Josh"  
"I don't know"  
the second page reads  
"Tonight Castle kissed me it made me feel all tingly nothing I feel with Josh"  
The third page reads  
"Yesterday at captain Montgomery funeral I was shot by a sniper castle tried his best to save me he football tackled me to the ground and said I love you I woke up to beautiful bright flowers they had tags on them saying love castle I smile I notice a sound coming from the door I open up the door to see Josh fighting Castle I try to break it up  
"Josh knock it of"  
"Shut up Kate stay out of this"  
Josh said as he pushed me out of the way placing his hand were the bullet shoot was I feel to the ground I ask Josh to leave and he left castle helps me up and I told him I loved him and I kissed him bye josh"  
"Junior"  
"Yes Poppy"  
"Does that mean Josh is your daddy"  
"No Poppy we share the same dad"  
"So is Josh Junior"  
The front door opens  
"Josh,Poppy,Sophia,Lindsey,Tyler you guys here"  
Alexis called out Junior unlocks the door they walk over to Alexis and hug her  
"Hey guys what's going on"  
"Whose Josh"  
"Josh"  
"Yes Alexis"  
"Were did you get that from Junior"  
"We read mummy's diary"  
He hands over the diary  
"Junior and Poppy you shouldn't have"  
"We know"  
"Okay Josh is mummy's old boyfriend who everyone hates okay"  
"Okay we will drop it"  
Junior and Poppy said together

thanks to Torontosun for your help


	21. Chapter 20

I changed Lindsey's name to Lexi  
There is some maths in this I'm not good at maths so yeah sorry if it's wrong

Beckett is sitting on the lounge reading a case study her son Tyler was sleeping next to her on one side and on the other side her daughter Lexi was watching the tv she hears a knock at the door she moves her arms carefully so she can't wake her son she picks up her still sleeping son she picks him up and puts him on her side. Lexi slips of the lounge she grabs her mums hand Beckett walks over to the door as she opens up the door Lexi hides behind her legs  
"Hello are you Kate"  
"Yes"  
"Hi I"m Jackson hunt"  
"Castles dad"  
"Yes"  
"Would you please come in"  
After placing her son in his bed she comes back to the table she sits down with Lexi . Lexi turned around her face on her mums chest  
"I'm guessing they are my grandchildren"  
"Yes 2 out of 3"  
"5"  
"Yep"  
"What are they name and ages"  
"Junior is six Poppy is five ,Sophia is 4 and the twins which is Tyler and Lexi are one"  
"Wow I have 7 grandchildren"  
"Yep"  
"So where is Alexis"  
"She lives in her own place with her fiancée Pi"  
"Pi"  
"I know it weird"  
"What about Rick"  
"His picking up Junior and Poppy from school and Sophia from pre school"  
Lexi turns a little to get a little bit of a look  
"Hello sweetie"  
She quickly goes back to lying on Becketts chest  
"Sorry for scaring her"  
"It's okay she is just shy"  
"So how long have you and my son been married"  
"Eight years"  
"That's a long time"  
"I know"  
"How long have you guys know each other"  
"14 years"  
"Wow again"  
Junior walks through the door Lexi tires to get out of Becketts arms she puts her down and runs over to Junior  
"Junior"  
She said in a playful tone  
"Junior were is Sophia and daddy"  
"My friend was catching a bus and I wanted to talk to him so I took the bus"  
"Okay well Junior this your grandfather"  
"Hello"  
Junior said as he walked over to his grandfather  
"Hi young man"  
"I'm junior"  
"I know"  
Castle walks in with Poppy and Sophia  
"Dad"  
"Hello son"  
Jackson said as he stood up  
"Dad what are you doing here"  
"To see you"  
"Why"  
"Can't a father just see his son"  
Beckett whispers into Juniors ear  
"Take your sisters in the playroom"  
"Yes mum"  
Junior goes around the lounge room collecting his sisters  
"Why couldn't we stay"  
"I don't know I'm justing doing what mum said"


	22. Chapter 22

I know this chapter is more about Castle and less about the kids but it popped in my head while I was sleeping and I had to write it down before I lost it

Castle and Beckett were standing up at his mums looks over at the corner of her eye to see Castle trying not to cry she moves her hands trying to hold his hand he grabs her the loft castle is in his office Beckett walks in it reeks of alcohol Beckett takes the glass and the bottle and puts the alcohol away  
"I think we have had a enough to drink"  
Castle still has blank look on his face  
"Castle"  
Nothing  
"Okay"  
She said as she kissed him the temple  
Later they both sit up in bed she leans and Kisses him he is still frozen  
"Castle will you please say something anything"  
He still is frozen  
"Come on baby anything"  
He still said nothing  
"Okay"  
She turns of the lights and goes to sleep after a couple of minutes  
"Why"  
Beckett sits up  
"What"  
"Why"  
"Why what honey"  
"Why"  
"Oh castle she's in a better place she was in pain castle"  
"So"  
"So she would want you to morn but move on"  
"When"  
"You will know when the time is right"  
"What if the right time never comes"  
"It will"  
"I'm sorry"  
"What for"  
"For being like this"  
She makes circles on his hand  
"Look I love you,I'm staying forever you can't shake me no matter what happens we stick together forever"  
Castle kisses Beckett  
"Thanks I love you Kate"  
They go back to sleep


	23. The end

That's a wrap this story is sadly over I had fun writing it I hope you liked reading I have sadly ran out of ideas I hope you liked Beckett and castle as parents I was going to include more of the characters like Ryan,espo but I can't fit them in somehow into the story if you would like to read more about them as parents you can check out my new story named Libby I would like to give a big and special thank you to  
TORONTOSUN for being so helpful and supportive you kept me writing this story so thanks you get an lifetime supply of internet cookies

So that's it for ,sophia,Tyler and Lindsey


End file.
